Mediumship
Mediumship is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. Most, but not all, magical beings possess this ability, including witches and gypsies. Examples The Charmed Ones first discovered they possessed mediumship when they met the ghost Mark Chao, as they were the only ones capable of seeing him."Dead Man Dating" Phoebe and her sisters could also see the ghost of Charlene Hughes, who was invisible to the Libris that killed her."Ex Libris" Paige saw ghosts for the first time when she saw Nathan Lang."Saving Private Leo" Magical gypsies also possess mediumship. Shorty after she was killed, Lydia Nicolae appeared before her niece Ava. Gypsies call these appearances a mulo."The Eyes Have It" List of Users ;Species ;Individuals *Amelia Desmots *Xin Jing *Nashter *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *Phobos Escanor *New Element *William Collins *Sabrina Spellman ;Artifacts/Locations *Heart of Kandrakar *The Heart of Meridian *Seal of Nerissa *The Auramere of Quintessence ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *The Mage (as the ex-Guardian of Quintessence and potentially as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Nerissa Crossnic (as the ex-Guardian of Quintessence and potentially as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Cassidy Chacon (potentially as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Yan Lin (potentially as the re-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Wilhelmina Vandom (as the Guardian of Quintessence and potentially as the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar) *Caleb (after taking over the Guardians' powers; formerly) *Cornelia Hale (as the ex-Quinto-Guardian) *Sixtar (as the Quinto-Guardian) *Lord Cedric (via the Scepter of Phobos) *Miranda (received the power from Lord Cedric) *Astral Will (as Wilhelmina Vandom's Altermere and potentially as the ex-Keeper of her own Heart of Kandrakar) Gallery Charmed - Piper & Mark (25) recipes.jpg|Piper talking to Mark Paige sees.jpg|Paige is surprised GhostSEES.jpg|to see a ghost Olivia-paige.jpg|Olivia confronting Paige Notes and Trivia *When spirits become corporeal, mediumship is no longer required to see them. When Frederick Lang became corporeal, he was able to scare a secretary and assault a guard."Saving Private Leo" *Spirits summoned with the To Summon the Dead spell or a seance can be seen by all people present. **When Piper summoned Penelope Halliwell and Patricia Halliwell to ask them about Paige, Leo, Cole, Darryl and Inspector Cortez were able to see them."Charmed Again, Part 1" **When the sisters summoned Angela Provazolli, all members of the jury could see her."Trial by Magic" *Some demons lack the ability to see spirits, as confirmed when the Libris was unable to see Charlene Hughes."Ex Libris" *There have been instances where witches are unable to see spirits even when it is in front of them. **Phoebe and Paige were unable to see Piper's soul when she fell unconscious due to a Thorn Demon's poison, nor could they see Cole's while he was guiding Piper.The Seven Year Witch **Amelia Desmots was able to see several spirits, while the Charmed Ones were only able to see Andrew Trudeau's spirit whilst in the same room at the same time.Something Old, Something Prue References es:Mediumnidad fr:Médiumnité pl:Mediumizm Category:Powers Category:Mental magic Category:Elemental-based magic